


My Time At Portia Drabbles

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: / is romantic and & is platonic, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, i'll also tell you the rating of the drabble in the notes, the chapters will also be which pairing i'm doing, yall ill just put the tags for each drabble in the start of the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: A series of drabbles based on requests I get on Tumblr (@bronzeflower if you wanna send me more!)
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Emily (My Time At Portia), Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Builder/Oaks (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Builder/Emily

**Author's Note:**

> First one's a mixture of three prompts: “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”, “Don’t you love me?”, and “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.”
> 
> Rating: Teen (for swearing)
> 
> Tags: Drinking, Talking about feelings, Comfort
> 
> also just a note that Cindy used to be a pirate, and Victor was her captain

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” Emily asked. It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation, and she put her hand on Cindy’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” Cindy admitted. “S’not like anyone cares.”

“Cindy-”

“Don’t you love me?” Cindy said softly. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you...”

Cindy averted her gaze as she looked down at the liquid in her glass, twirling it and watching as the alcohol inside it swished around.

“What’s love even mean, right?” Cindy took a swig of her drink. “It’s fuckin, uh, whatever. I don’t think I knew anyone who was in love. Just in lust, ya know?”

Emily sighed, taking a seat beside Cindy as she reached out to hold Cindy’s hand.

“Captain Victory - he got around, ya know. He’d sleep with anything that consented. When I left he had managed to get into something resembling a relationship with, like, a prince and his knight. Good for him, I guess. He, he taught me a lot but he didn’t teach me shit about things like love,” Cindy frowned before glancing down towards her hand as it held Emily’s. “I think...I think I’d like to know about it. I’d like to think what I feel for you is love. I guess I’m just afraid that it ain’t.”

“I think…” Emily stopped for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “I think I’d like to figure out what love is. With you, I mean. If you’ll let me.”

Cindy stared at Emily in awe.

“Y-Yeah,” Cindy swallowed. “Yeah okay.”

“Let’s get you some water,” Emily advised. “You don’t want a hangover in the morning.”

Cindy smiled brightly at Emily.

“Yeah.”


	2. Gust/Female Builder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I just lay on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps calm me down.”
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Tags: Comfort, Hugging, Frustration

“No, I, I don’t need advice!” Stacy blurted out. “I just. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m going to do about this, and I don’t think you can help.”

“But I...I do. Want to help, that is,” Gust said. “If there’s anything I can do, just tell me.”

Stacy sighed, the frustration slipping out as she slumped down.

“Can I, can I just lay on your chest?” Stacy asked, defeated. Her voice went quieter. “The sound of your heartbeat always helps calm me down.”

“...Of course.”

So Stacy rested her head against Gust’s chest, allowing Gust to wrap his arms around her, and she breathed in time to his heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta develop Stacy more


	3. Varlex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “There’s only two acceptable options: either you eat me, or I’m going to eat you.”
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Pet Names, Oral Sex, idk what the tag is for sucking two dicks at once is but that's what happens in this, Cumplay

“There’s only two acceptable options,” Victor pressed Alex against the wall, lips almost touching but not quite. “Either you eat me, or I’m going to eat you.”

“I’m, uh,” Alex’s face went completely red. “Uhhh.”

“Victor, you’ve got to stop breaking Alex,” Arlo interrupted, and Victor pulled away from Alex slightly to turn a little bit towards Arlo.

“He’s so easy to break though!” Victor said. “And he looks so pretty when he’s all flushed~.”

“You’re pretty easy to fluster too, you know, love,” Arlo mentioned, and Victor’s own blush appeared at the pet name.

“...Shut up!” Victor insisted.

“Arlo’s right though, honey,” Alex said, having gotten his thoughts together. “It is pretty easy to fluster you.”

“I specifically don’t want to hear that from you,” Victor claimed, but his blush deepened.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Alex teased, and Victor buried his face in Alex’s chest to hide his blush. Arlo took the opportunity to hug Victor from behind.

“Angel,” Arlo said.

“Buttercup,” Alex jumped off of the pet name.

“Sunshine.”

“Sugar.”

“Pumpkin.”

“My dear prince~.”

“Cutie pie.”

“Apple of my - oh~!” Alex let out a moan as Victor brought his hands down to rub at his crotch, and Arlo let out a moan of his own as Victor grinded against him.

Victor grinned at that, and he quickly pulled down Alex’s pants to stroke him, and he could practically feel the way Alex’s knees buckled.

“Arlo, take off your pants for me, won’t you?” Victor requested, Arlo wasted no time in following that order as Victor continued stroking Alex’s dick.

Once Arlo got his pants off, Victor slide down to his knees and swallowed Alex’s length, looking up at Alex as he did so before popping off.

Victor turned his head to lick Arlo’s dick a few times before getting Arlo to stand in a way where both Arlo and Alex’s cocks were in front of Victor.

Victor held both cocks as he guided the heads of them into his mouth, moaning loudly as he took them in deeper.

Arlo and Alex also couldn’t keep in their loud moans as Victor sucked them both off at once. Alex put his hands over his mouth in attempt to muffle the sounds he made while Arlo gripped harshly to Victor’s hair.

“Fuck, Victor-” Arlo moaned as Victor gained a rhythm for sucking their cocks.

It wasn’t long before Arlo was cumming, and Alex came soon afterward, the cum filling Victor’s mouth, and, as much as he tried swallowing it all, some of it still dribbled out.

Victor pulled himself off of their dicks and reached a thumb up to his face to wipe up the cum on his face, and he looked up at Arlo and Alex with a seductive gaze as he licked the cum off of his thumb.

“So,” Victor grinned. “Who wants to eat me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Alex having a cumplay kink that i absolutely needed to exploit in this chapter


	4. Builder/Oaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sometimes the happiest people, are often the ones who need the most cheering up.”
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Tags: Crying, Comfort, Hugging

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Oaks sobbed. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“Wha- Oaks, why?” Rayden asked, his hands hovering around Oaks without touching him.

“I’m just, *sniff*, supposed to be the happy one,” Oaks admitted.

“You don’t…” Rayden struggled to find his words as he carefully cradled Oaks face. “You don’t have to be. Even if you’re the happy one, sometimes the happiest people are often the ones who need the most cheering up. You’re...allowed to be sad.”

Tears continued to stream down Oaks’ face, and they fell harder as Rayden said that.

“Oof!” Rayden huffed as Oaks brought him into a harsh hug and cried into his chest.

Rayden froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Oaks, gently rubbing his back.

“It’s okay,” Rayden whispered. “You can cry. I’m here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was...really emotional about Oaks


	5. Arlo/Male Builder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hate would feel less painful than your rejection.”“Hate would feel less painful than your rejection.”
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Tags: Break up

“So what’s your plan then? Avoiding me for the rest of time?” Victor questioned, his voice bitter.

“What? No, I don’t think I could do that even if I tried,” Arlo said.

“Obviously,” Victor rolled his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t try.”

“Victor,” Arlo’s voice was desperate. “I love you so much. I just-”

“I kind of wish you hated me instead,” Victor admitted, cutting Arlo off. “Hate would feel less painful than your rejection.”

“Victor-”

“No, I’m not hearing it,” Victor insisted, clutching at the withered branch Arlo gave him. “Just. Just leave me alone. I don’t need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know sometimes u gotta write Arlo breaking up with ur builder. after all, i already wrote my builder breaking up with Arlo. it was time to give Victor a bit of heartbreak as well


	6. Varlex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That was my cookie!” “What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine.”
> 
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Kissing, Literally Breaking a Leg

“Hey! That was my cookie!” Alex complained as Victor took a bite out of Alex’s cookie.

“What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine,” Victor said.

“You don’t even like sweets!” Alex countered, and Victor gave a shit-eating grin and stuck his tongue out at Alex before bolting. “Victor! Get back here!”

Victor climbed up a tree, but, unfortunately for him, Alex was much better at climbing than Victor was and easily cornered Victor.

“What are you gonna do? I already ate the cookie,” Victor pointed out.

“This,” Alex said, and he leaned over and kissed Victor, easily deepening in the kiss.

“Victory! Alexander! Get down from there!” A voice shouted, and Victor and Alex parted from the kiss to see that it was Arlo yelling at them.

“Are you jealous that you’re not getting any tree kisses?” Victor shouted back. “Because we can change that!”

“No! I’m worried you two will get hurt!” Arlo said. “Now get down!”

“Alright!” Alex agreed, and he easily jumped down.

“You really shouldn’t jump down like that,” Arlo scolded. “It’s dangerous.”

“I’m fine,” Alex insisted.

But Victor wasn’t as fine as he jumped out of the tree, and a crack was heard.

“Victor!?” Alex exclaimed, and he only grew more concerned as Victor started laughing.

“That was such a wild drop! It was like zoom! Crack! The crack was my leg, haha!”

“Why are you laughing!?” Alex worried.

“He gets a little delirious when he’s in pain,” Arlo answered. “I’ll make him a makeshift brace, and then we can take him to the clinic.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, Arlo,” Victor giggled. “I stole Alex’s cookie.”

“That wasn’t nice of you,” Arlo responded.

“Yeah, yeah, but Alex kissed me, so it’s all good,” Victor said.

“Victor, are you okay?” Alex asked, hovering over Victor in worry while also not really being able to do anything.

“Alex, I’m fine,” Victor insisted, and then broke out into laughter. “Are you worried about little old me?”

“Yes? You broke your leg!”

“Haha, that’s funny,” Victor said.

“It’s not?”

“Hehe, you’re so pretty,” Victor complimented, and Alex flushed slightly.

“I don’t think now is the time for compliments…”

Arlo got the makeshift brace in place, and he got Alex’s help in carefully lifting Victor up so that he wouldn’t have to stand on his leg, and they quickly got Victor to the clinic.

When they got there, Xu’s typically friendly demeanor fell into something more exasperated.

“What did you do this time.”

“I fell out of a tree!” Victor gleefully answered.

“He broke his leg,” Arlo informed.

“Right, I’ll make sure that’ll heal properly. But, Victor, I’m literally begging you to stop doing dangerous things.”

“I will not,” Victor said with a huge grin.

“Yeah,” Xu rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I know. Let’s just get you fixed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
